Most conventional rheometers which measure viscosity, often simply referred to as viscometers, cannot be used for measuring viscosities of non-Newtonian samples. Furthermore, most conventional viscometers need large amounts of sample in order to enable measurements to be made. This is therefore a significant disadvantage, because in many cases, only very small amounts of sample are available for analysis.